violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Pablo Galindo
Pablo Galindo is one of the teachers at Studio 21, and the former Director/Principal of it. He is Angie's best friend, but he has a huge crush on her even though most of the time Angie just sees him as a friend. Sometimes he has to pretend to be Angie's boyfriend because Angie doesn't want to have any relationship with Herman, and that's the only way that she can show to Herman that they can't be together. Later, Angie and Pablo became an official couple. Pablo was the Director of Studio 21 but because of Gregorio tricking him into leaving the show just before the stage was destroyed he had to hand in his resignation to Antonio. Antonio later reinstates him as a teacher at the Studio. Pablo Galindo is portrayed by Ezequiel Rodríguez. Personality Pablo is very honest, but sometimes he has to lie for Angie. He's a good professor and most of the students at the Studio love him. He's is very creative and he always is righteous with everyone. He is never afraid to stand up for himself or others and we can see this when Pablo stands up to Gregorio for being too strict with the students. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Pablo is a good and friendly person. He loves working at Studio 21 and he loves all the students. He is a very nice person, he even let Tomas sing with the students when he wasn't part of it. He likes his job and his friends, especially Angie. She is his best friend. Pablo has a crush on Angie, but she didn't know it until he told her, later in the series, they started to date and become a couple. Part 2 TBA Relationship Friends Luca Caviglia Friend/Ex-boss Pablo and Luca are good friends. When Pablo resigned from being a teacher at Studio 21 he needed a job, and luckily for him Luca hired him as a a waiter at Resto Band. They had a little fight once when Pablo helped the students with their dance when he was supposed to be working, but they got over it straight away. Luca helped Pablo yet again when he cleared out the storeroom at the back of Resto Band so that Pablo and the students could practise there. Beto Benvenuto Friend/Co-worker Beto and Pablo are good friends. They are both teachers at the Studio and Beto always supports Pablo, even when he got fired from the Studio. Beto doesn't like it when Gregorio becomes Director of Studio 21 and he and Angie kept asking Antonio to rehire Pablo. Beto is extremely happy when Pablo returns to the Studio. Romances Angie Carrará Crush/Friend/Co-worker Angie is Pablo's best friend, but he is in love with her. He was very jealous when Angie moved into Violetta's house, because he knows that she has a connection with Herman. Pablo would do anything to stay with her, even lying to people. In several episodes, they kiss. Jade LaFontein''' '''Crush-by-on (Possible) Jade always compliments Pablo on his muscles and his apearence. It seems like she has a crush on him. Other Gregorio Casal Co-worker/Enemy Despite Gregorio's behaviour towards Pablo, Pablo has never considered Gregorio as an enemy, even if they don't get along. Gregorio hints many times on the show that Pablo is not a good person, but Gregorio's thoughts about Pablo are all based on being the Studio's principal/director. All the conflicts they both have had turn around their different ideas of running the studio, teach the students and interact with them. While Pablo is more considered and wants his students to learn from their mistakes, Gregorio wants the students to be "perfect". After hearing about how Gregorio used Andres and threats the students at the studio, Pablo is shown to view Gregorio more as an enemy. Trivia *He and Angie are best friends, but he has feelings for Angie and he didn't tell her what he felt for her. *It is hinted in episode 23 that he can speak Italian. *Pablo has to pretend to be Angie's boyfriend for a while, then later they become officially a couple when Pablo told her his true feelings for her, and they kissed. *Pablo is jealous of Herman, because sometimes, Angie spends almost all of her time in Herman's house and he suspects that Angie has a crush on him. *He and Angélica (Angie's mother) are friends and she supports him to be with Angie. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teachers